


Learn To Love (The Pillows)

by space_dev



Series: Little Wonders, Coming Soon [4]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pregnancy, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dev/pseuds/space_dev
Summary: Alana's feeling a little isolated as Zoe's pillow collection grows steadily.





	Learn To Love (The Pillows)

In many ways, Zoe's pregnancy was bringing her and Alana closer together.

But in some ways, it was bringing them apart. In one way, it was literally bringing them apart.

When Zoe first got pregnant, she added just one more pillow to the bed, and then later another, and another, and by ten weeks, there were a good five more pillows added to the inventory of the bed. Which was fine. Alana didn't really care, she could still cuddle Zoe, and it made the bed a little comfier, even though Zoe was the one using all but one of her new pillows. Alana had stolen one for back support, but she hadn't even really noticed.

And then, the pillows kept coming. It seemed every time Alana laid down, there was another pillow added to the bed. By fourteen weeks, Zoe had built a metaphorical and physical pillow fort around herself. It was a sea of pillows, and she'd basically added an extra layer of padding under herself, making it much harder for Alana to get close to her, and she realised she was being slowly pushed off the bed.

So, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She bought a new foam pad for the bed, and made an afternoon out of putting it on, meaning that she washed the sheets and the comforter, forgetting that the sheets, though they both loved them, were notoriously hard to get back on, and now with the bed half an inch higher with the new pad, it took her a good hour and a healthy dose of Carly Rae Jepsen to get them back on.

Well, at least they were clean, now.

When Zoe discovered the new foam pad, she'd smiled gratefully and kicked two pillows off the bed and cuddled with her the first time in awhile. Small victories.

But the next day, the pillows were back, with a new one, too.

Zoe could always fall asleep anywhere. On a leaky tour boat? Asleep within ten minutes. Bus shelter? Asleep. At her desk after her afternoon kindergarteners had left? Asleep. At a fucking karaoke bar? She fell asleep while someone was singing a death metal song. Loudly, as they tend to be.

But now, it seemed she couldn't sleep without all those damn pillows, and was sacrificing Alana's warmth (she was a very good big spoon, thank you very much) for softness.

So Alana figured her actions were justified when she hid the pillows around the house, never more than one in the same place, after Zoe had left but before she had.

Problem was, you can't hide much in a two-story townhouse, because Zoe was smirking in her pillow nest by the time Alana got in bed.

"Goddamnit, Zoe," Alana said, taking off her glasses and setting them on the nightstand.

"A pregnancy blog I read recommended a butt ton of pillows, and now I'm addicted, Alana," Zoe said, smirking from her pillow castle.

Alana looked down at the sheets. "Yeah, but I'm slowly being pushed off the bed. I love you, and I support you, but I feel isolated. Literally."

Zoe's smirk quickly disappeared. "Oh, babe, you really feel that way?"

"Yep."

Alana suddenly felt warm arms drawn around her, and a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I won't buy any more pillows, Alana, I promise."

"Zoe, you don't-"

"Nope. I have more than enough, anyway. But tonight, I'm gonna be the big spoon. So deal with it."

Alana Phoenix Beck would not just deal with it, she would enjoy every second, thank you very much.

 

Of course, the next day, there were still just as many pillows there, but Alana had a plan.

By the time Zoe came to bed in her stupidly cute maternity nightgown and pajama pants (Alana supported Zoe unconditionally, and that meant if her wife wore her pajamas the incorrect way, she'd tease her about it, but she wasn't going to divorce her over it) the bed had been transformed into a pillow fort, complete with an angular blanket roof thanks to the brooms and chairs Alana had brought in, fairy lights decorating the inside, which had every one of Zoe's pillows in it.

"Oh, babe, you shouldn't have," Zoe gushed, climbing in to join Alana, careful not to jog the broom handle, or the whole contraption might've come down.

"I'm learning to love the pillows, Zoe. Because some of them are currently helping keep this fort up," Alana said with a slight smirk.

Zoe poked her in the stomach lightly. "Maybe you're not quite there yet," she said with a smile.

 


End file.
